The present invention generally relates to a connector, a container using the connector and a method for establishing fluid communication with the container. More specifically, the connector relates to a first coupling member and a second coupling member between a container and a patient. The container may be, for example, a flexible bag. The container may contain one or more medicaments, particularly for administration from the container to the patient.
Many pharmaceutical medicaments are delivered to hospitals or pharmacies in sealed containers, such as in flexible bags, glass or plastic vials, or glass or plastic bottles. Such containers often contain medicaments that are withdrawn from the container and administered to a patient during, for example, a kidney dialysis process. The containers typically receive a coupling member and a second coupling member. The coupling member is attached to or attaches to the container and directs the medicaments to the patient. The first coupling member and the second coupling member attach to form a passageway for the medicaments to flow to the patient.
The coupling member incorporates a stopper, or alternatively, a stopper is located in the container. The stopper prevents the solution from exiting the container. The coupling member often includes a needle that may pierce the stopper on the container. The piercing allows fluid to flow from the container, through the coupling member and to the patient.
Known connectors, however, fail to provide a mistake-proof connection between the coupling member and the stopper. A mistake-proof connection is needed in, for example, renal therapies, to insure that the correct medicaments are administered to a patient during such treatment. The needle associated with known coupling members permit pierce any stopper which may result in the wrong medicaments being administered to a patient.
A need, therefore, exists for a connector that may be mistake-proof. Moreover, a need exists for a container having such a connector. Finally, a need exists for a method for establishing fluid communication with the container.